Expeditions
Expeditions Game Describtion Expeditons is a kind of quest which has to be done by the whole guild. It starts automatically as all the other quests in the game. Goal: Cleaning as many maps as possible in a limited time Rewards: Wolf Marks for the Workshop and Gems Currently there are two Expediton Maps in the game. “Walk in the Park“ – Short Expedition “Bear Islands“ – Medium Expedition Each map has different kinds of Islands. Small Villages: Boost Towns: Strongholds: The goal is to destroy all Strongholds on the maps – currently there are 3 on each map – not necassary how many Small Villages or Boost Towns remain. An Expediton starts always on the Island with the blue flag and only the next Island in range, the Island with the green flag, can be destroyed. A destroyed Island will unlock the next Island in range. Each guild member receives two free attacks per day during an expedition. More can be done by using gems. Since there is a limit of free attacks it makes sense to take a look which is the shortest way to a Stronghold. To use a longer way means to waste available attacks. Example: On the green way there is only one Island to destroy. On the red way there are two Islands to destroy. The green way is the shortest way to the Stronghold. A player has 3 minutes to destroy an Island. In a higher Map Level it isn’t possible to destroy all Islands only with one attack. If a player hasn’t reached 100% on an Island, then only the towers left which couldn’t be destroyed during the attack. The player or one of his guildmates can destroy the remaining buildings. Note: Buildings that have been damaged during the previous attack but haven’t been destroyed will have 100% on the next attack again. A blue flag with stars on an Island shows the players this Island got already attacked but not 100% destroyed. If an Island is already under attack, then there is a red flag on this Island and can’t be attacked by an other player at the same time. If two players start an attack at the same time, one of them will receive the message: Island is being attacked by someone else. Map Level After all Strongholds are destroyed the map will be closed and the guild get the same map in a higher level. With every level the maps are going to be stronger and stronger. Example: An Island outside a range of a Boost Town has a +5% Health and Damage Bonus on Map Level 2. Or: A Boost Town which gives +120% Health and Damage Bonus to all Islands in range on Map Level 1, gives on Map Level 2 a Bonus of +131%, on Map Level 3 a Bonus of +142%, on Map Level 4 a Bonus of +153%, etc. etc. Boost Towns The Boost Towns give all Islands in range a health and damage bonus and make them stronger on this way. The range is the circle around them. If the Maps are in a higher level and the Strongholds are too strong, then the guild needs to make a decision if they destroy the Boost Towns at first. To destroy them makes the Small Villages and Strongholds easier. Restrictions On each map there are Islands with Restrictions. They can be on Small Villages or on Strongholds. To press on the button “Restricitions“ shows, what can’t be used. This can be different Troops, Heroes or Special Attacks. Example: The Nectar Troops are blocked on this town. Here the flying Heroes and flying Troops are blocked. Rewards Each destroyed Island gives Wolf Marks which can be used in the Workshop to brew Potions for the whole guild. Strongholds give more than Small Villages and Boost towns and the rewards increase with every map level. After a map got cleaned the guild receives also Wolf Marks. They are higher than the rewards for the single Islands and increase also with every Map Level. At the end of an Expedition each guild mate receives gems. This gems are based on the Global ranks of this Expedition.